


Wide Awake

by justhavesex



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, but whatever thats life, family life, i counted incorrectly how many kids there are, so lots of ocs, they have lots of kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhavesex/pseuds/justhavesex
Summary: They end up with twelve children. Zuko never thought he'd be so personally involved in the re-population of airbenders, honestly.





	Wide Awake

 

The first pregnancy is an accident. 

(Well, in hindsight, so was number two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten, the only  _really_  intended kids were one out of the last two, because Aang was like 'well, why not? might as well' and Zuko was too sleep-deprived to fight him on the issue). He thought, towards the end, that they'd end up with only  _one_  fire-bender (their first-born, she's hot-headed and powerful, but very,  _very_  kind) and the rest would all be air-benders, well, he's mostly right. 

"Katara and I are probably broken up for good," Aang says, slipping closer to Zuko, and Zuko in his drunken haze doesn't see anything wrong with their proximity, "I said I wanted a big family because I need to repopulate the air benders and she said—" he hiccups, arm sliding against Zuko's and Zuko turns himself a bit closer to Aang, "—that she understands that's what  _I_  need to do, she doesn't want that to be her entire legacy, too." 

"Well, she is the one that has to get pregnant," Zuko agrees, because he does kind of understand where Katara is coming from. She's only 19 and yet Aang is already discussing wanting like six kids, Katara is independent and powerful, she wants something outside of just being the avatar's girlfriend and baby-maker. 

"Right? I can't even be angry." Aang deflates, "I wish I could get pregnant..."

Zuko snorts, stretching out his legs and had said,  _carelessly_ —if he had known he was sealing his fate then and there maybe he would have said the words with more weight—bringing his hand over Aangs and smiling drunkenly, "Well, if possible I would have like a million kids with you to help you out. As fire lord I bare responsibility to the extinction of air benders." 

"Hm, yeah," Aang had hummed, eyes glancing over Zuko in a  _heated_  way, "That would be for the best, wouldn't it?" 

Zuko still isn't sure who kissed who first—it was Aang, he just doesn't want to admit to it—and he definitely refuses to admit that he realized something was amiss when he saw a giant white bird fluttering away from them, it's feathers dropping and making the scene look  _surreal_ , really all the signs were there. "Want to do it?" Zuko had whispered against Aang's lips, and Aang had looked surprised but had leaned in to kiss him again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aang had gone off two weeks later—Zuko hates to admit that after the first time he found them in his bed every goddamn  _night_  afterwards—for a three-month diplomatic trip to the Earth Kingdom to discuss the possibility for somewhere for non-benders, a city, really, was Aang's proposal; a city affiliated to no one state. 

As always, Zuko was behind the idea, because half of his job is just publicly saying 'yes' to the avatar and the other half of his job is saying 'no' to old still loyal to the fire nation being  _superior_  ideas. 

In the three months Aang was gone Zuko had spent them mulling their relationship over, away from Aang he could think clearly instead of the muddled up  _heat_  he felt whenever he saw Aang. It was useless for them to keep doing this pretend-relationship, while Zuko could live with allowing the prestige family-run firelord title to die, he can't allow a whole culture of people die out because he wants to fuck Aang. This, is exactly what he tells Sokka when Sokka comes to visit him in the second month of Aang being gone and Zuko sulking around the palace because he's convinced himself into breaking up with Aang when he get's back. 

"I mean, I get wanting to increase the air bender population," Sokka says, "But Aang can be with  _you_  and have kids with other people." 

"You really think Aang could manage that? He'll feel obligated to whoever he has kids with." 

Sokka had shrugged, "Well, maybe he can use his mystical avatar powers to get pregnant or something, spirits know, I've seen weirder things." 

Zuko, looking back on it, regrets giving Sokka an annoyed look at his advice, because in the end Sokka was  _right_ —and Sokka never lets him forget it, either, being honest—tomorrow Aang comes back, tomorrow this relationship of their's is going to  _end_. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Zuko," Aang had said, pulling him away from the public eye the moment he steps back into the fire nation, and Zuko blinks, wondering exactly why Aang has sealed them off from the world, a quick sex session? Briefly, he's annoyed that Aang had completely bypassed his ' _Aang, we need to talk_ ' that he had whispered, and is now being dragged away for a quick fuck. Does he look like a quick fuck kind of guy? "We need to talk."

Zuko can feel his stomach drop abruptly, he should have known Aang would have to end this relationship it's—

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Zuko had said, feeling his body becoming unstable beneath him, but Aang had looked at him as though he was  _glowing_ ; his face lit up and smile stretched. They had only really been dating for like  _two weeks_ and yet somehow they were about to become parents together, "Okay. Okay. Yeah." 

"Zuko?" Aang had said, leaning towards him in curiosity, and Zuko can hear his drunken words of ' _well, if possible I would have like a million kids with you to help you out. As fire lord I bare responsibility to the extinction of air benders_ ', it was as though the world was testing his sincerity to that comment, to him making amends for the damage his ancestors did. 

Zuko had exhaled and reached out for Aang, forcing a smile to his lips. He likes Aang, he always has, he can see them with a large family full of a bunch of air benders (hopefully) all annoying Zuko until his hair abruptly goes gray from the stress. "And here I thought we'd have to break up." 

Aang laughs, "Right?" 

At age of 21, before Zuko's 22nd birthday, Aang and Zuko have their first child, the child that would, in the future, inherit the firelord title. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Maya turns 2 she presents as a fire bender.

Zuko can  _see_  the disappointment in Aang despite his claims that he'd love her no matter what, and Zuko knows Aang  _does_  love their daughter, but even Zuko was hoping for an air bender. Zuko, similar to before Aang got miraculously pregnant the first time, was fearing for their future as a couple. More so, that his daughter would be forced to grow up without her other parent. 

"Do you think it'll happen again?" Aang had asked once, in the fading light of their bedroom as Zuko had leaned down to kiss him, his grip harsh on Zuko's shoulders. Zuko, honestly, wasn't really holding out hope. Aang getting pregnant once was a miracle itself, but it happening  _again_  would just be downright weird. 

Little did Zuko know Aang was still seeing Katara every three months in case it did end up happening again, and Zuko can still remember him bouncing Maya on his lap as Aang had flew in through the throne room, smile bright, "Zuko!" 

"Congratulations you two," Katara had said, trailing in behind Aang, smiling softly. Zuko had paused, and so did the three diplomats in the room, but it didn't deter Aang from sliding past them and kissing Zuko over and over and  _over_. 

"Um?" Zuko had tried for, yanking himself away from Aang, he had accepted taking care of their daughter despite him having an important meeting from diplomats from around the world because Aang needed to 'talk to Katara', and now they've both rudely interrupted him even  _more_. "You're interrupting my meeting Aang—"

"I'm pregnant," Aang had whispered against him, and Zuko could remember Maya screeching because she was holding her arms out to Aang and he was too busy to grab her. 

"Oh," yeah, okay, so Aang can get pregnant more than once, they can have a bunch of kids, apparently, he's going to be running a daycare in the palace, apparently. " _Oh."_

Katara, behind Aang, smiles at him gently, and he wonders idly if she's jealous or relieved that Aang had found a way to have as many kids as he wants. 

He wishes one day he could ask her. 

Zuko leans in and kisses him back, feeling stunned but ecstatic, "Good,  _good_." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Aang is 21 they have their second daughter, Nima. 

Admittedly they're a lot less careful when it comes to protection after they had realized Aang can get pregnant more than just once, and three months after Nima is born, Aang is two weeks pregnant with their third child. When he's around 7 months pregnant, Zuko can't help but laugh at Aang's nickname as an avatar 'the avatar that's always pregnant', and Zuko can only agree. When their third, a boy, Katsu, is born, Zuko offers that Aang take a 'mini-break'. 

Maya reminds him of his sister, Azula, at the age of five she's already a hot-blooded and a fire-bending genius. Zuko watches idly as she learns fire bending steps with other royal-affiliated kids, and he can already see that Maya outshines them with her overall ability to grasp the moves and to summon her flames. Of course, that's where the similarities to Azula abruptly stop. Maya is gentle, she's always trying to help the other kids struggling with their fire-bending and Zuko knows all the animals present at the palace  _love_  her—animals never loved Azula, that's just a fact—and she's kind.

In that way, she reminds him of Aang. She always wants to help other's. 

Their second daughter is more timid than Maya, he guesses, Nima is shy with strangers, even those that Nima often meets such as Toph, Katara and Sokka. At age two, much to Zuko and Aang's relief, she had presented as an air bender. It wasn't in the official testing environment like they had done with Maya, but when Maya was playing with her and Nima had sneezed and shot four feet into the air. Zuko had a mini-heart attack that day, if he's being completely honest, but Nima had giggled the entire time, even as she was plummeting to the ground. 

Katsu is already a year old, and Zuko already feels old. He hasn't even hit his late twenties yet he's already managed to have three children. Honestly, he knows if it was up to Aang they'd already be half-way done with their fourth child, but Aang still has a duty as the avatar (whether or not he wants to admit to it). 

"Dad!" Maya screeches happily when Aang is entering the courtyard, hand on his stomach and, Zuko sighs. How come every time Aang leaves for a business trip he comes back with pregnancy news? Zuko is starting to see a pattern, and if all their children didn't have his distinct look, he'd almost be sure that Aang was cheating on him with some other guy. 

Zuko raises silently, leaning over to kiss Aang quickly on the lips, smiling dryly, "Again? I'm pretty sure I was careful."

"What?" Maya asks accusingly. 

Aang smiles, leaning down to kiss her, "Are you ready for another sibling?" 

 

* * * 

 

 

Sokka looks unimpressed.

"This is the fifth one you guys and Aang is only 26," he says exasperated as Aang enters the courtyard, his stomach filled out as it  _always_  is recently. Zuko is pretty sure he see's Aang pregnant more often than not, though he can't complain. He rocks their newest addition, their son Mihir, gently. 

Aang just laughs, and Toph nods thoughtfully, "I'm gonna guess it's another air bender, I'm starting to get the feel for it."

"Feel for it?" Katara asks in disbelief, "What does that even mean? How could you  _possibly_  know that?"

"I mean Toph has been right every time so far," Aang says. 

"All his air bender babies feel light, Maya was the only one that felt  _heavy_ ," Toph says cryptically. Aang beams down at his stomach, and Zuko feels bad that Aang tries to smoother the look immediately. Nima and Katsu had both ended up being air benders, and Zuko is placing bets (as Toph had guessed) that Mihir is an air bender as well. He wouldn't really  _mind_  if it wasn't for the fact that Aang sometimes takes extended business trips and air bending toddlers are difficult to manage and Nima isn't exactly old enough to help him manage her siblings, though she is starting too.

" _Another_?" Maya laments, now 8 years old and haughty as ever. She's regal, at least, and Zuko is excited to watch her take over the fire nation, cause undoubtedly she will rule with kindness and intelligence. "I want a sister that I can teach fire bending too!" 

Nima sticks her tongue out in retaliation, apparently taking it as a personal attack on her, "Air bending is cooler anyway." 

"Both are cool," Aang interrupts by patting them both, idly he runs a hand over his stomach, "I was really worried that we wouldn't have any air benders in the end, but I guess that worry was for nothing, huh?"

"Now we have too many," Zuko agree's, smiling. 

"Yada yada, stop with the mushy shit you two," Sokka grunts, "So have you thought of names for your fifth?"

"It's supposed to be a girl, right?" Katara tacks on more kindly. They had mostly just been rotating each child through fire bending or air bending traditional names, but at this point Zuko is sure Aang will agree that it doesn't really matter. 

"We were thinking Ayu," Zuko allows himself to wrap an arm around Aang mostly to relieve the pressure of Aang having to stand for an extended period of time. That, and Zuko picks their toddler Katsu out of Aang's hold to hold him instead, passing Mihir to Aang instead. 

Unlike his two sisters Katsu is difficult to handle. He's excitable and constantly  _moving._ The first six months he had woken up three times every night, and Zuko remembers once falling asleep in the middle of a meeting about Republic City, and had woken up 2 days later to the sound of Aang crying from the stress. 

In retaliation from being taken from Aang Katsu kicks him in the spleen, and Zuko mutters, "Stop it." 

"Disgusting," Toph says, "You guys look like a family."

Zuko shoots her a weird look, "We  _are_  a family."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zuko should have known something was up when after their fifth, Ayu, a healthy baby girl was born and she had grown to be a year old  _without_  Aang getting pregnant again, that something was up. Mostly it confirmed his suspicions that Aang was in fact thwarting him whenever he was trying to be 'careful', but that and Aang definitely had ulterior motives. 

"I want to bring them to the air temple I grew up in," Aang says randomly some sunny Sunday morning, "I was thinking we could take a trip." 

Zuko pauses, not before scolding Katsu to stop playing with his food, before contemplating the idea, "We can't exactly just leave, we're the fire lord and the avatar, Aang." 

"I know," Aang deflates a bit, "But I asked Sokka and Katara to look after things while we're gone, and it'll only be like for two weeks, it'll help the kids know their heritage. Right now all they know is fire bending heritage, I just—"

"No," Zuko gulps, suddenly feeling guilty. Aang is right, even if four of their five kids are technically air benders, they're surrounded more by fire bender culture, even Nima whose now 7 and can get her air bending tattoo's sometime soon, is fighting the idea because she thinks it's 'stupid'. They may be air benders by nature, but by design, are fire benders. "Your right, they should know their heritage if they're going to pass it down eventually to their own kids." 

Zuko knows, eventually, Aang intends for air temples to be filled again. 

He wonders which one of their kids will take their children and their children's lovers and set up camp in one of those temples, far in the future, or if Zuko should start creating a separate area in fire nation territory for air bending culture. Yeah, he pauses, that would be best, so their children can learn to love  _both_  cultures. 

"When did you want to go?"

"Welllll..." Aang tries for sheepishly, and Maya huffs out a quick, "Dad made us pack our bags yesterday." 

"What?" Zuko asks, "What do you mean?"

"We're here!" Katara's voice rings through the hall and Zuko puts down his fork, sighing, mouthing to Aang ' _I'll go pack, then_ '. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Similar to Maya, he feels completely out of place.

The entire experience is terrifying, and watching his children float around over open  _mountains_ makes his stomach clench up in fear, in consequence he probably holds Ayu a bit tighter than needed, Mihir at his side reaching out towards his siblings in envy, Zuko can tell. Soon Mihir will be flying around with his siblings like that, heck, soon even Ayu will be doing stuff like that, even if she hasn't presented as an air bender yet, Zuko  _knows_  she is. 

Aang excitedly is pointing to things and explaining them to their kids ' _this is where I invented my ball game!_ ' and ' _this is where my friend once fell face first into a pile of sky bison poo'_. Nima and Katsu look enthralled, even Maya trots after Aang looking absolutely  _in love_ with the idea of people all around floating around her head. 

"Why can't I get tattoo's like them, dad?" Maya asks eventually to Zuko, when Aang is going down a tangent about the ritual to get air bending tattoos for Nima. 

"You aren't an air bender sweety," Zuko says, "Eventually you will inherit the throne and—"

"What if I don't wanna become queen?" The question shocks Zuko, mostly because when he was a kid the idea never struck him, he knew he would become fire lord eventually, but maybe being half-raised by Aang leads to more independent wishes in the future, rather than the kind of future his father fostered in him. 

Zuko swallows stiffly, "If you want to do something else, I will support you," he will be a tad bit disappointed, but also he's sure Aang isn't going to stop having kids anytime soon and they're  _bound_  to end up with another fire bender, if all else fails, he's sure the fire nation can suck it up and deal with an air bending fire lord. 

"That was a lie," Maya sulks out, kicking at the ground, "I want to be queen, that way I can protect them." 

Zuko blinks, "Protect who?"

Maya looks up at him, almost in disbelief, "Protect air benders like you do, daddy." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Their sixth was probably conceived in an air temple, and if that isn't an omen enough to their sixth being another air bender, then the whole every time their baby hiccups Aang blasts a few feet into the air, definitely is a sign. 

"It means they're a really powerful bender," Aang says, eyes sparkling in awe, "It's an air bending legend, if the mother's can't control their air bending when pregnant with the child it means they are extremely powerful." Zuko, idly, recalls the time Aang was pregnant with Maya and he ended up using fire more than air, almost subconsciously, and he can't help but agree. 

Ayu is a year and ten months, naturally, and Aang is already 9 months pregnant with their sixth child. In usual fashion, the gang is planning to come visit in a couple weeks or maybe immediately after the child is born. Toph, mostly, is just annoyed that she's taking yearly visits to welcome a new member to the royal family, though Zuko is sure every diplomat is starting to get annoyed, honestly. 

Zuko runs his hand over Aang's stomach, smiling softly, "How many kids do you actually plan on having?" 

Aang looks up at him, eyes crinkling, "I threw out all the condoms." 

Zuko in response actually does choke on thin air, "What? You want another right after this one?" He has to wonder how the hell Aang's body can manage to have  _this_  many kids, and Aang, he can tell, doesn't plan to stop anytime soon. Zuko's pretty much convinced Aang is going to pop out as many as he physically can until he can't get pregnant anymore. Zuko can't even deny him that, he's the one that accepted this task originally, he had agreed to give Aang as many kids as he wanted, and here he is, about to have his sixth. 

Aang looks so  _cheeky_  about it, as though he knows Zuko is just going to agree no matter what, so he can just do whatever he wants. The sad thing is, Aang is right, Zuko knows it's dumb but he likes to see Aang pregnant with his children so often, Aang looks good when his stomach is swollen and he's waddling, fat with  _his_  children. "So, how many are you planning on?" 

He shrugs casually, "We'll see."

 _Definitely just gonna be a thing of him trying to pop out as many as possible,_  "Fine," Zuko says, accepting the challenge, "I'll stop buying condoms, then."

 

 

* * * 

 

 

Their sixth is a boy that they decide to name Kana.

Two days later Sokka, Toph and Katara visit and agree to spending around a month to visit their newborn and the rest of their children. It makes sense, he guesses, if anything were to ever happen to him and Aang he's listed them as their god-parents. 

"Are you two planning on stopping anytime soon?" Toph snorts at Katara's question, as though the  _idea_  of Zuko and Aang not having another child is insane, "Aang, your body probably needs a rest." 

That, Zuko agree's with. 

"He plans to have another soon," Zuko says, side-eying Aang for his reaction, but get's none as Aang is too distracted coddling Kana. Even the diplomats that often visit often ask, 'is this the last one?' but Aang  _loves_  children, that Zuko can see. Maya and Nima crouched respectively beside Aang as people leave their well-wishes and prayers. Zuko knows he should be beside Aang, them looking prestige and  _royal_ , their children lined up as prizes to show the fertility of the firelord, the fire nation  _itself_. 

Zuko is just sick of it, he does it ever single  _year_ or two.

Katsu and Mihir look completely bored, as well, but Maya and Nima are always respectful to the traditions, and unlike Katsu and Mihir have been doing them for  _years_  now, and sit prim and proper for outsiders to coo and awe at them. 

" _Another_?" Katara asks, completely flabbergasted. 

"What, jealous?"Toph smirks at, and Zuko can't help but admit he already knew that. Just recently Katara had gotten married and Zuko knows she's trying for her first child right now, or well, has been trying for two years now. 

"Toph," Zuko warns, because Katara has been trying and it's rude to undermine her like that.

"Don't worry princess, if all else fails, you can just steal one of theirs, I'm sure they wouldn't realize," Zuko can't help but snort. Well Toph isn't exactly  _wrong_. 

"How about it Katsu?" Katara asks, smiling lightly, "Want to be kidnapped by aunty?" 

Katsu shoots her a withering look. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kana is four months old when two things happen; the first thing is Aang is a month pregnant, the second is that Kana presents as a air bender. 

Zuko wasn't surprised that Kana turned out to be an air bender (it almost seemed rational at this point, honestly), but he was surprised when his infant child had sneezed while his older sister, Maya, was helping change his diaper and had flung her across the room.

Of course the day it happened was the day Aang decided to go out into town with Katara. Nima, finally grown up enough to help her dad manage her air bending siblings, had brushed off the next sneeze, and Maya had glowered behind her, feeling off-put. 

"Alright," Zuko had said, picking Kana up immediately after and placing him on his shoulder, thinking. If Kana is already air bending it could potentially be dangerous for him, and it isn't as though Nima is with him all day, she's at school most the time now, he sighs, and before he can even process it he hears a small sneeze from his four month old  _baby_  and suddenly he's 10 feet in the air. 

"DAD!" Nima screams, and and Zuko has fallen plenty of times in his life, but he cradles Kana to his chest, readying for impact. 

The hit never comes.

"Zuko!" Aang calls, and Zuko realizes he feels like he's floating, he looks over to Aang (who isn't doing anything, but Nima is struggling beside him) and Zuko can only feel pride well up in him. His children are already growing up, and if that isn't the scariest thing that's happened to him today, the final realization that they are starting to protect  _him_. "Are you okay?" Aang asks again, Katsu rushing to their side and snatching Kana from Zuko's hands.

"Dad you could have hurt yourself!" Katsu says this time, irritated, "You should have let one of us hold him! We can fly!" 

"Dad are you alright?" Nima asks, and Zuko reaches out to touch her, and she's crying,  _of course she is_ , he can't help but think. "Dumb Kana—"

"I'm fine sweety, thank you. I'm sure your brother didn't mean it." 

Katsu, this time, turns on Aang glowering, clutching Kana to his chest, "Dad almost got hurt!" 

"Okay enough," Zuko interrupts, standing up and brushing himself off, "You guys are overreacting, Nima is here and a very capable air bender, did she not protect me?" 

"Dad is right," Maya says, crossing her arms and raising her chin at Katsu, "Just because dad can't air bend it doesn't make him  _weak_." 

"He can still  _fall_ ," Katsu hisses back, "Dumb Maya." 

"Ohhh!" Aang says, gleefully, "Is Kana already air bending?"

Zuko smiles, snatching Kana out of Katsu's arms to pass him over, "He just sent his sisters half-way across the room and then flew me ten feet up, so yeah, I'd say so." Aang laughs, cooing at him as he twirls him around with statements like 'oh I knew you were going to be a great bender!' 

Katsu stomps his foot down, looking irritated, "Dad almost got hurt! Don't you  _care_?" 

Aang laughs, uninterrupted by the idea of Zuko being possibly hurt, "Your dad can take care of himself, Katsu. He chased me half-way across the world, I'm sure being flung up ten feet won't hurt him," Kana, held at arms length, giggles at Aang's funny faces. 

"Hurt?" Mihir asks quietly, looking up to his dad with big eyes. 

"I'm fine, don't worry Mihir." Zuko reassures, almost forgetting that Ayu and Mihir had went with Aang to go shopping,  _thank god_ , Mihir is more the gentle-quiet kind, he would have had a crying fit if he had seen that. "Katsu, stop yelling at your father, there's nothing he could have done." 

"If anything we're more worried Kana will hurt himself, so you guys need to watch him for me, okay?" Zuko asks for, making him voice more hardened, and the rest of them nod understandingly, Katsu pouting with his arms crossed. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Katsu, predictably develops a sort of fear when Zuko is holding Kana, he realizes. It's cute, mostly, Katsu at his heels most the time, worried that his 'fragile' father will be flung into space by a babies sneeze. Maya, more practical, had suggested that if Kana ever sneezes when Zuko is by himself that he should let go of him and catch him when he's falling again. 

It isn't a perfect plan, and Zuko doesn't exactly like the idea of letting his baby fly into the air without protection, but it makes the most sense. 

Zuko mostly just thinks it's funny that Kana is only seven months old and Katsu is trying to teach him how to  _control_  his air bending. "You could seriously hurt dad!" Katsu protests when Kana gurgles and rolls onto his stomach. Though the whole teaching Kana thing isn't in naught, because recently Nima and Katsu have 'seriously' taken it upon themselves to teach their younger siblings how to properly airbend. 

The only one really benefiting is Mihir, but he's sure Ayu likes the attention at the very least. 

Usually children want to protect their pregnant  _mother_ , which is Aang, who at this point is four months along, but he guesses the avatar to them looks stronger than their fragile father that can be flung ten feet into the air by a baby. 

"Air bending is natural to them," Aang says with a shrug, "It's probably scary for them that you can't do it, since I can firebend, Maya doesn't have that same divide." 

Zuko hums in acknowledgment, watching the kids play in the distance, "Do you think we're gonna have another air bender?" 

Aang looks sheepish, "That's what Toph said..." 

He can't help but snort,  _obviously_  they would have another. Mostly it's Aang that has to go away for business trips, but next week Zuko has to go to the Earth kingdom and he already feels bad for leaving his children unattended. At the very least, Toph is going to be around for awhile, so that makes him feel better. 

"Hey, Zuko," Zuko grunts in acknowledgment, spanning his fingers over Aang's stomach, soon another kid is going to pop out. Are they going to be shy? Outgoing? Violent? Kind? More like him or more like Aang? It's always strange, to watch them change from crying diaper-wetters to actual  _people_. "Do you love me?"

Zuko chokes on air, "What?"

"Nothing, I was just curious."

"Of course I do," Zuko says blushing, mostly just flabbergasted that at this point—with  _almost_  seven children—that Aang needs this sort of reassurance. Aang usually doesn't make them do emotional embarrassing couple talks, but maybe it's the pregnancy, maybe _,_ "I tell you that all the time." 

"I know," Aang sighs out, sinking into Zuko's hold, "It's just Katara mentioned she never imagined you would have wanted a big family, and I couldn't help but remember that you said it was your 'responsibility' as firelord to—"

"Aang," Zuko interrupts, "It is my responsibility to ensure air bending culture continues, to repair the damage that my ancestors had caused, but I would have done that whether they were my children or not, plus if we were simply having kids for re-population then we could have stopped at the fifth, in my opinion."

"So you don't mind?"

"No. Anything else?" 

Aang laughs, grabbing at Zuko's hand to look for reassurance, "I'm glad it was you. Katara was saying sometimes she regrets that we broke up over her not wanting to have a lot of children, especially when she see's how happy we are, but I don't know if Katara would even be happy with this kind of life."

He can feel a lump in his throat at the implication, ' _I wanted it to be Katara, but I'm happier with you in the end_ ,' and he knows Aang doesn't mean it in a hostile while, it still feels like a bit of an attack. Aang looks back at Zuko, smile wide, "I mean... I never told you this, but we were also fighting because I didn't enjoy sex with her that much, but I still insisted we have kids."

Zuko's eyes go wide, "What?"

"Cause I kind of had a thing for you," Aang laughs out, fingers nervously twining with Zuko's, and Zuko can feel his throat go dry. How is it that they've been together for so  _long_  and Zuko is only finding out that it wasn't a mistake, but a  _happy_  mistake for Aang? 

He can only snort, "Hard to imagine, you're always horny." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Their seventh is another girl, Dahlia. 

She's born during a thunderstorm, and unlike the rest of her siblings, her birth was filled with complications. Katara was even present as healers were unsure of their ability to quote, 'allow for the babies survival' so Aang had requested the most experienced healer he could find. Zuko, after the first two, had never been nervous.

But he was nervous for Dahlia. 

She was born quiet, and Zuko was steeling himself for a still-born, for them to tell him that she hadn't survived. Aang would be heart broken and maybe this truly would be their last child. He's not sure if Aang could survive that kind of heart break, because in the end, they know it was Aang putting stress on his body that had led to the complications. Aang would blame himself until  _death_.  

The entire time, after Dahlia was born, Katara was leaned over her, glowing and trying to make her  _breathe_ , and Zuko had sat still and unblinking, letting Katara's voice of ' _come on, breathe, breathe_ ,' wash over him.

Finally, after fourty-two seconds, Dahlia cries. 

Aang leans forward, body convulsing, as he cries in relief. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Katara warns them that Dahlia probably won't be a bender, and Zuko reassures her that doesn't matter, they have plenty of benders, and he accepts her into his arms graciously. She's a tiny thing, smaller than all her other siblings were, but she seems happy enough and coos rather than cries. Maybe it wasn't that Dahlia couldn't breathe, maybe she didn't  _want_  to cry. 

Toph had said, afterall, that she was an air bender. 

When Toph meets her, she nods her head, for once offering to take one of their children into her arms. This trip, Toph brings her own child, and Zuko is shocked by the presence. "You weren't pregnant when I last saw you," Zuko says accusingly. 

"Surprise," is all Toph says. 

"We have to do the public introduction now," Aang says, reaching back for Dahlia. Unlike the rest of their children, Aang is nervous with letting people handle Dahlia, maybe it was because she was born so weak, and still  _is_. Dahlia had refused to nurse for awhile after she was born too, not a good sign, but Aang and Katara's pleading apparently had won her over in the end.  

"Don't worry twinkle-toes, her heart beat is strong, she isn't a weak one." Toph scoffs out, willingly handing Aang back their daughter, "Maybe I was wrong, maybe she's a fire bender."

Zuko laughs at that, "Now, that, is doubtful." 

Aang slides on the crown that the queen is supposed to wear, and Zuko rearranges his, straightening his back as Maya and Nima proudly stand behind their seated parents, Katsu and Mihir taking the seats beside them, and Ayu off playing with Sokka (she's too wild to sit still for too long, so Zuko had allowed her to miss the whole thing), Kana in his lap. They look like a royal family, that is for sure, and Zuko knows if his father was alive he would have been proud of their appearance, not their heritage (too many airbenders) but the very  _aura_  they give off. 

"To the new princess in the royal family," the official speaker yells, slapping his hand to his chest, "Pledge allegiance to the new princess!" 

 

 

* * * 

 

 

Dahlia, despite their fears, has no other complications after the first month. Honestly, after the issue with Dahlia him and Aang discussed Aang taking a 'mini-break' from having kids—Aang had agreed to a maximum of 2 year break—they were being careful, of course they were. Dahlia was only 8 months old at this point, and they were being to feel the exhaustion of having seven kids  _and_  getting old, plus, Aang was slacking on his avatar duties, so this time was a chance for him to catch up to that. 

They were being careful, okay.

 _Careful_. 

They were visiting the water tribe for a two month business/family trip,  _all of them_ , if that wasn't stressful enough (mostly because they couldn't all ride Appa, and a train took  _forever_ ) apparently, to add to the stress, Ayu, Kana and Dahlia are all bad travelers. 

So they forgot a condom or two—or like, 10—so what, it wasn't like if they fuck a couple times without a condom Aang would get pregnant,  _plus_ , Zuko pulled out. See? 

Maya was enjoying the water tribe the most, he'd have to say, she loved the fashion and how all the other water tribe girls would 'oo' and 'awww' at Maya's fire-bending talents, even Nima was showing her skills off. It was a good trip, and Zuko was enjoying seeing Katara's son and her husband, it was nice to visit his friends instead of making them visit  _him_. 

"So you guys finally decided to wait awhile for the next one?" Katara had asked, doubtful, almost halfway through their trip, when she had asked 'when's the next one coming?' in order for her to plan her next trip to the fire nation. 

"Yeah, I don't think my heart could take another birth like Dahlia," Zuko admits too, rubbing his thumb over her forehead, smiling. 

"Well, I'll check anyways because I still don't believe you, Dahlia is already almost 10 months old, and you want me to believe Aang hasn't gotten himself knocked up? Unheard of." Katara laughs to herself, mostly, her son clinging to her leg as she moves over and orders Aang to lay down so she can check quickly. 

There's a quiet two minutes before she scoffs, "You liars."

"What?" Zuko asks, irritated, shushing Ayu when she starts to say ' _up, up_ '. 

"He's pregnant," shrugging she stands up, almost as though she was expecting it in the end, honestly, Zuko should have seen this coming. They've pretty much been fucking for an entire month without adequate protection,  _of course_. Zuko simply curses under his breath. 

"Again?!" Katsu says, looking flabbergasted, "I don't want another sibling!" 

"It's still relatively new, their only like a month along I'd say," Katara advises, "So you know, don't expect too much." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zuko yawns sleepily into Aang's shoulder as both Ayu and Kana are sprawled across him, Maya sleeping against his shoulder. The trip from the water tribe to the earth kingdom is longer than he'd like, but they need to finish business before they can return to the palace. 

 _Another kid_ , Katara hadn't been surprised, but Zuko wasn't mentally ready for another kid. His age is already starting to show and he has  _seven_ kids at the moment, and now he has an eighth on the way. Nima across from him, looks at him sternly, rocking her younger baby sister in her carrier. Aside from Katsu the rest of them were happy about the news, and Maya had expressed a desire to have another fire-bender in the family, so that's what she's been doing so far on this trip, whispering to Aang's belly ' _fire, fire, fire, fire_ '. 

Zuko is half-convinced her determination is going to pay off.

He knows it's selfish, but he'd like another fire bender as well. It isn't his or Aang's fault, obviously, it isn't like they can just  _choose_  what kind of bender their child is going to be, but even the counsel has been criticizing his lack of fire bender off-spring. Luckily Maya is such a protege that most people don't actually complain, as one look at her, and people can see her as a great leader. But it's selfish to want another fire bender when the world needs more air benders, if anything.

Secretly though he's supporting Maya. 

"Daddy," Nima says, making Zuko blink himself awake, "Daddy," Nima repeats. 

"What is it, Nima?" Zuko asks, yawning, it's almost 5 AM, and of course Nima is the only one that doesn't like sleeping while traveling. He guesses it's a blessing in disguise considering she's mostly been taking care of Dahlia if she wakes up. 

"If it's a girl can I name her?" 

"What?"

Nima sighs, "The  _baby_ , dad." 

"Oh," Zuko pauses, mulling over what Aang would say, well, they have named like seven kids, he's sure they could survive not naming one, but then, the rest would want to name one too, "Your siblings would get jealous." 

Nima pouts at that, "But—"

"We can talk about it with everyone later, it's still a new pregnancy honey," that, it definitely is. Most people don't even tell people about pregnancies until they're 3 months along, at least. 

"Fine," Nima says haughtily, and over the years she's becoming more like her older sister, Maya. Zuko can only feel tired at the idea. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I just don't think it's fair, Maya get's an entire kingdom, but I don't!" Katsu says, standing beside Nima, who nods along with his words. He doesn't know how the entire debate even  _happened_ , but his children are now arguing about who get's to name the baby and why Maya getting things cause she's first born is unfair.

Mihir, mostly, looks confused. 

Maya had kidnapped Ayu and is holding her hostage to show that Ayu is on her side, and had even dragged Kana into it. "I'm the  _only_  fire bender, of course I'd inherit the throne!" 

Aang looks torn, "Kids..."

"So, Kana is a  _great_  air bender, why doesn't he get a kingdom?" Nima says, pointing abruptly to Kana on Maya's side of the argument. 

"It isn't cause I'm a great bender, I'm the  _only_  fire bender!" Maya yells back, fist curled indignantly, "You're being so stupid, Ugly Katsu!" 

"Don't call me ugly, stupid Maya!" 

"Guys, please behave yourselves," Zuko warns, snatching Ayu from Maya in order to feed her breakfast, "Your dad and I are tired, I don't want to deal with this right now. Maya, apologize to your brother."

"I don't want to!" Maya screeches, face going red in anger, "I didn't even  _do_  anything."

"Be a big girl." Zuko sighs out. 

"IT ISN'T MY FAULT!" Maya screams, and it happens so quickly, if Zuko was less sleepy and Aang wasn't distracted by Dahlia, maybe they would have seen it coming. Maya lashes out abruptly, flames following her outstretched arm in anger, Zuko can see the moment before the flames touch him, the horror in Katsu's eyes as he raises up his arm to shield himself. 

Suddenly Katsu is whipped by fire and he screams out in pain, Aang quickly shoving Dehlia into Nima's arms, "Katsu!" Aang is quickly crouched beside him, drawing water from the sink and healing his burnt arm immediately. 

"MAYA!" Zuko tries for, but she's already running away, terrified. "Aang, calm down, he isn't hurt that badly, it's a small burn—"

"He isn't a fire bender, Zuko!" Aang hisses back at him, and Zuko recoils. Aang exhales, turning away from him, and Zuko doesn't  _get it_. What does that even mean? 

"I—No, yes. I'm sorry." Zuko says, one thing he's learned in a long term relationship, especially when the other party is pregnant, is to  _apologize_  and acknowledge, rinse and repeat. "I'm going to go look for Maya." 

"I'm fine, daddy!" Katsu hisses back, wiping the tears from his eyes as he stubbornly pushes Aang away from him, "I'm not some weakling!" 

"Katsu, let your dad heal you," Zuko says, frowning, "The burn could become permanent otherwise."

"I don't care!" Katsu grunts out, turning his back to Aang. 

Zuko feels a brief surge of annoyance, " _Katsu._ Behave. I need to go look for your sister, this is your fault that this happened, so please behave and let your father heal you." 

" _His_ fault?" Aang hisses out, yanking Katsu's arm towards him despite Katsu's protests, "She should know how dangerous fire is, she shouldn't be using her bending on her siblings, at  _all_! No matter the excuse." 

" _What_? Aang that's irrational, they use their bending on her all the time! I know she shouldn't attack her siblings but she didn't mean it and Katsu is fine, it won't even scar—" 

"Playing favourites because she's your precious fire bending daughter?" Aang adds in, scowling, "Fire is dangerous Zuko, by now you should know that better than anybody."

Zuko inhales and then exhales—he ignores the fire that lingers out of his breath, and the fact that Mihir and Nima take a step away from him—despite his teachings, fire truly is always more powerful when it is fueled by  _anger_. 

"I'm going to go get Maya, I will be right back," Zuko says instead,  _calm, calm, calm_. Aang is pregnant and stressed, and Aang has always been a bit scared of fire bending, even  _now_. He knows Aang doesn't acknowledge it, but Maya knows that well enough to the point she doesn't bend in front of Aang if she can help it. Playing favourites? Maybe he is just a bit, but so is Aang. 

He stalks off, despite Aang looking beyond irritated at the fact Zuko had brushed him off. Mihir, surprisingly, decides to follow after Zuko. 

"Maya?" Zuko calls softly, he remembers the first time he had accidentally hurt somebody with his fire, he had felt so  _bad_ , he remembers the guilt swallowing him up whole. Maybe all this time he was wrong, Maya isn't like Aang, maybe she truly is the most similar to him. 

He eventually finds her crouched behind Aang's luggage crying, and Mihir says quietly, "Maya?" 

She stills, wiping at her eyes quickly, trying to even out her voice as she says, "Mihir, go back to daddy. I will come back soon." 

 _She's a good older sister_ , Zuko can't help but think, "Mihir, go back to daddy, I need to talk to your sister." She flinches at the sound of his voice, curling back into herself.

Mihir looks up at him frowning, as though he's half-expecting Zuko to start yelling at her like Aang was, but he shakes his head, shooing Mihir off, "Aang will need a sane person around anyway, I'm sure Katsu is trying to escape being healed, right?" 

"Okay," Mihir says hesitantly, before rushing off to the other end of the train. 

He allows a moment of a silence, waiting until Mihir is out of ear shot, before starting, "Maya." 

"I didn't mean too," Maya immediately says, sniffling, "I just got so angry and my fire just—"

"I know, Maya. All fire benders accidentally hurt someone, it doesn't make it right, but it just means you have to control yourself better." She's young with a lot of annoying siblings, he suspected eventually she'd lose her control and snap at one of them (secretly he always thought it would be Katsu, considering that they fight the most). 

"Dad is going to hate me," she says more quietly, her shoulders dropping, "Aunty Toph told me daddy secretly hates fire benders..." 

 _I'm going to have to lecture Toph later, apparently_ , Zuko thinks irritated. 

"He doesn't hate fire benders sweety, when he was learning fire bending he accidentally hurt someone and now it scares him. I told you, all fire benders hurt someone eventually, fire is difficult to control, but you have and will continue, to be a great bender." He touches her softly, waiting for her to turn to him, but she simply shakes her head. 

"Whenever I fire bend daddy always looks so pained, and now I—" she hiccups softly, rubbing more roughly at her eyes, "Daddy has  _never_  liked me..."

"Honey you know that's not true, you were our miracle baby," Zuko rubs at her back awkwardly, hopefully trying to convey how wrong that is, well, honestly it would have looked better to her if  _Aang_  had run after her, but maybe she'll understand Aang is busy healing Katsu. "I know dad seems angry at you right now, but that's just because you hurt Katsu, not because he hates you." 

Maya pursues her lips, shaking her head, "You don't get it." 

"Your dad doesn't hate you, he loves all of you—"

"But them a bit more," Maya adds in, frowning at the wall, "I thought if maybe if I had a little sister that could fire bend that at least we could be together even if daddy secretly hated us... cause dad is too nice you love all of us equally but at least," she pauses, trying to smooth her tone out, and Zuko can't help but just feel  _sad_ , "I would have a sibling that loved me the most..."

"Sweety, Aang doesn't hate you or love your other siblings more, to you it might seem that way but I've watched him hold you as a baby, even when he knew you were a fire bender, he's always loved you." 

"Maya, I don't hate you," Aang says, scaring Zuko and Maya into abruptly standing, when Maya spots him she pulls herself behind Zuko. Zuko blinks, idly wondering how long Aang was standing around, he would place his bets on that fact that Mihir probably went to grab Aang immediately (cause generally Aang soothes them when they're crying). "Zuko go look after the other's."

"No! I don't want to talk to daddy!" Maya grumbles, pulling Zuko's gown into her face stubbornly. 

Zuko can't help but smile softly, patting at her head and removing her hands from him, "Sweety, someone has to look after your siblings, do you think Nima can take care of them?"

Maya looks petrified at the mere  _idea_ , "She's awful with Kana and Ayu!" 

"Right, so you stay here and talk to your dad," Zuko says gently, glancing at Aang nervously, for all he knows maybe Maya  _is_  right and he's just never realized. Kids are sensitive to that kind of thing. As he allows for the door to close behind him, he can hear Aang crouch down and say sadly, "I guess it's my fault—"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Surprisingly, Katsu apologizes to Maya the moment she walks into the room, arms wrapped around Aang's neck as she is  _still_  crying. 

"I'm sorry Maya," he says, looking like a wet dog, as he kicks at the ground shyly, "I was being mean..."

Maya yanks herself from Aang's arms at the apology, her eyes red and puffy, but she's standing straight, and she looks  _proud_  as she stands before him. "I shouldn't have lashed out like that," she says tipping her chin up, "You  _are_  weaker than me, after all." 

Katsu's face goes  _red_  at that, "I am  _not_!" 

" _Maya_ ," Zuko tries for, but Aang shakes his head behind Maya to tell Zuko to stop. He pauses, looking confused.  _What_? 

Maya crosses her arms, huffing, "Doubtful, a good air bender is always ready to avoid and deflect, but you just covered yourself! Aren't you an air bender!?" 

Katsu puffs himself up, scowling at her moodily, "I was just surprised, that's all!" 

"No you're just a  _baby_ ," Maya mutters, turning her head, "Or do you think you could take  _me_?" 

"I can take you! Stupid Maya!" 

"Fine, then bring it, ugly Katsu!" 

Aang slides up beside him, head falling onto Zuko's shoulder, and Zuko has a lot of questions. Honestly, a  _lot_. "I realized," Aang says in a quiet voice, "I've never let her spar with her siblings, not even once." 

 _Oh_ , Zuko can't help but think, he can't even say anything, because for a moment it looks like Aang wants to cry. 

 

 

* * * 

 

 

They end up getting to the Earth kingdom in a month travel, it's relatively undramatic after the whole issue, and Maya and Aang  _do_  seem closer. Zuko wasn't even aware there was a rift, until there no longer was. Generally when they get off of the train, the kids spend time arguing and sparring, sometimes even Aang spars with her (which is always funny when he decides to water bend against her). 

Toph, surprisingly enough, is holding her second child when they arrive.

"Literally,  _when_?" Zuko asks, confused. When does she get pregnant? He see's her all the time and she's not-pregnant. 

Toph just shrugs, instead choosing to look meaningfully at Aang and Maya, "What's up with them?"

"Right," Zuko says remembering Maya telling her what Toph had said, "I heard you were telling our kids things,  _Toph_." 

"Only the truth, sparklers." 

"Aunty Toph!" Maya exclaims happily, Nima and Katsu following behind her to pounce on her. "Guess what?!"

"Twinkle-toes is pregnant again?" Toph offers, laughing. 

" _How_?" Zuko mutters under his breath quietly, "So, can you already see what kind of bender?"

Toph smiles cryptically, "I'm sure you could guess yourself, hot-stuff." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Another one," Sokka laments, poking softly at Hisaya's cheek. "How many are you guys planning on popping out, honestly, tell me honestly." 

Their eight is another girl, Hisaya. Zuko had been nervous the entire time Aang was giving birth (after Dahlia, he felt it was necessary to remember that child birth is  _dangerous_ ) he could lose Aang easily and become an only parent of  _eight_  kids. 

Aang yawns sleepily, motioning for Sokka to take her, "Well, it was an accident, mostly." 

"What does that even  _mean_?" Sokka exclaims, "I understand you guys are trying to repopulate air benders, but at this rate you're going to repopulate an entire  _colony_." 

"That's the plan," Zuko can't help but laugh out. 

"Did Toph tell you guys if she's an air bender or fire bender?" Katara asks instead, smiling gently when Hisaya reaches out to suck on Katara's finger. 

"Hmmm," Aang adds in, leaning towards Zuko, "Well of course she's—"

"DAD!" Ayu screams, Katsu barreling in before her, screaming at her to 'leave me alone, crazy Ayu!' "Stop him! I need to bring to prison!" 

"Bring  _him_  to prison," Zuko corrects immediately, before swinging his hand out and allowing a strip of fire to appear before Katsu, in order to stop him. "And what did you do this time, son?" 

"I didn't do anything!" Katsu gruffs out, indignant, "Ayu is just  _crazy_ ," he whispers under his breath softly. 

"You cut Cindy's hair! To jail!" Ayu screams back, and Zuko realizes, a bit late, that she's wielding two fans and when she slaps her hands forward two columns of air leave, heading straight at Katsu. 

"I did not! It was Mihir!" 

"At least lie better!" 

"Enough!" Aang adds in, slapping the fans out of Ayu's hands, and dispersing the columns just as quickly, "Katsu go stand in front of the wall, Ayu, you know you aren't supposed to air bend inside, so you go stand at the opposite side." 

"But—"

"Get to it," Zuko barks out. 

 

* * *

 

 

He wakes up to the sound of Aang puking.

Unlike all the other times, honestly, him and Aang had confessed maybe it was time to stop having kids. Hisaya was already 7 months old, and Zuko was reaching his late middle thirties, they're getting tired, honestly. He had thought Ayu and Katsu were loud enough, but Kana soon entered their ranks, and Zuko secretly blames Aang's genetics. 

Aang  _was_  an annoying pre-teen. 

When he slips back into bed, nudging Zuko awake, Zuko groans, "Do you think I'm pregnant again?"

"I really wouldn't be surprised," Zuko admits, yawning, "We can ask the healers later today." 

"I'm pregnant again, definitely," Aang says, sighing, before wrapping his arms around Zuko's waist, rubbing his nose into the arch of Zuko's back, "I hope they're quiet." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Honestly, Sokka mostly looks annoyed.

"You realize I was here a year ago when you had  _Hisaya_." 

Aang shrugs, passing Mihir an apple, while Kana whines on his lap about being ' _bored_ '. Lately when Zuko looks at himself in the mirror he feels  _old_ , even Aang is starting to show his age, and he thought Aang would be forever youthful looking. 

In the background, Arya screams consistently. 

"Our newest addition to the collection of: how many air benders can we have before we go insane," Toph says from behind Zuko, as though she's doing a voice over, "Our daughter, Arya!" 

Mihir, Aya and Kana all clap respectively. 

"How does the oldest daughter feel?" Toph asks, placing the mic made of dirt somewhat close to Maya, who looks up from her homework, annoyed. 

"I'm  _busy_ , aunty." 

"Not good, I see." Toph says sagely, "I can see why, must be annoying to have so many siblings, what number is this, ten?" 

"She's our last one, I swear this time," Aang says, laughing, plucking Arya away from Katara where she was screaming bloody murder, "Or well..."

" _What_?" Zuko asks, whipping himself to look at Aang with wide eyes, "You can't be serious." 

"Rious!" Dahlia squeals out happily. 

"I kind of want to try again to see if we can get another fire bender," Aang says with a small shrug, "We've had  _ten_ children and only one is a fire bender." 

"I don't like those chances," Zuko says more tiredly, "Aang, we're  _old_." 

"Gotta agree with hot-and-heavy over here," Toph shrugs, plopping herself down next to Nima, who smiles gently. "I'm placing my bets that another air bender is gonna pop outta there."

"Well, we won't know until we try." 

 

* * *

 

 

It's 3 years later when Aang finally get's pregnant again. Maya being almost 17, and getting ready to take the throne in the next couple of years. When Aang is 5 months pregnant the healers inform that they're going to have  _twins_.

"Well," Toph says, smiling at Zuko with two thumbs up, when Aang is 7 months along, "You got yourself a fire bender, at least." 

The pregnancy is the worst one out of all of them, Aang is sick the entire time, he can't eat most things, and his entire sleep schedule is ruined by the twins kicking at Aang's inside's  _consistently_. Eerily, Zuko has a feeling they're gonna be another pair of Kana's. 

Maya, despite trying to hide it, is the most excited about her coming brother's. 

' _I have a lot I want to teach them_ ,' she says with squared shoulders when Nima tries to tease her. 

They end up being late by four days, four days of  _hell_ , and then—

"Welcome," the speaker says, and Zuko hisses at Aya and Arya to sit still as flowers are thrown over them, both Shiro and Kuroha being held within Aang's arms, "Our two new princes, pledge your allegiance!" 

In the end, only _one_  of them end up being a fire bender. 

 

 


End file.
